Lipoproteins interact with cells in the milieu of the arterial wall where they can influence a number of biological processes involved in atherogenesis. This study will utilize lipoproteins isolated from normal subjects to evaluate their interaction with arterial wall cells in vitro. One cell type that will be used for these studies is the human macrophage, which is derived from circulating monocytes from normal human donors.